


The art of loving someone

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: A boring rainy Sunday converted into a drawing competition.





	The art of loving someone

It was Sunday morning, rain was falling and everyone stayed home, resting. Most of the girls were watching a drama on the living room, Yubin was trying to write some lyrics for a new song she was working on and Yoohyeon was on her bed hugging Handong.

They were both talking in chinese, or at least the younger one tried to do it as best as she could with the help of the blonde haired girl. It was fun for the both of them, Handong showered her face with kisses every time they finished talking about a certain topic, proud of her improving skills on the language.

"Hey Yooh, can I draw a cat on your face?"

"Huh? Sure, why not... But only if you let me draw one on yours too."

"Deal!" 

The chinese girl went as fast as possible to her bedroom to get a couple of markers and wet wipes to clean up the mess after. Once she got back to the room and climbed the stairs to the bed, she kissed Yoohyeon's nose and gave her a marker before taking off the lid and start drawing a small cat on her left cheek. 

Instead of drawing a cat like the older girl, Yoohyeon took the opportunity to write on her face, trying to make it as casual as possible to not get caught. She knew that the older girl would notice, so she tried to mask it drawing some hearts too. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just staring at each other's features, from moles to small imperfections. Staring at each other was nothing new for them, they did that every night before going to sleep and after a good night's kiss. 

Sometimes Yoohyeon would go to Handong's room just to slide into her sheets and find some warmth in her cuddles. The chinese girl sometimes did the same but she would be the one going into the latter's room, which always had the bonus of waking up to Bora's screams of joy and a photoshoot from Minji and Yubin since they were the ones who always ran to the room knowingly. 

"Yoohyeonnie, I finished, did you?"

"Hm... just a second... done!"

With a big smile on her face, she wrote the last character and put the lid on the marker right after. Handong was really curious to see what she drew on her face since she wasn't dumb, she knew the tallest didn't draw anything but hearts and she didn't get to put her mind into what she was actually doing.

Yoohyeon took a small mirror from Bora's bed and looked at her face. Small whiskers, round noses, cute ears... Handong definitely knew how to draw cats, it was her specialty, of course.

She even wrote a small "Nannan" with an arrow to one of her drawings, it looked like the one she spent the most time on.

"You miss him a lot, right? I promise to take you there as soon as possible, I need to meet our child!"

The blonde girl chuckled and nodded after, you could see a hint of sadness in her eyes and the younger woman didn't want to see her like that, so she kissed the tip of her nose and her lips right after.

"Aren't you curious to see what I did? Let me show you."

She took the small mirror once again and pointed it towards her face, hoping she had done a good job at it. Yoohyeon was nervous, she expected an immediate response, but Handong was talking her time looking at the mess she had done.

A mess that Handong thought that was one of the best things anyone had done for her, or in this case, to her.

"Kim Yoohyeon..."

"I wanted to make something different and surp-"

"Kim Yoohyeon, I can't understand most of what you wrote but knowing what you were trying to do gives me a hint, and this is just... too cute."

The blonde girl smiled widely, her eyes were watery and full of gratitude. She felt really loved by the girl she had right in front of her, and how she wrote "I love you" in every language that she knew on her face, made her feel like the most important person in the world, and that's something nothing can buy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
